Bang bang bang on the wall
by Jaiga Urana
Summary: Les murs ont toujours eu une place très importante dans la vie de couple de Théo et Blaise. PWP


**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf le titre, qui vient d'une chanson de Ladyhawke. :p

**Notes :** Alors, mon truc à moi, c'est plutôt les originales et les habitués de Manyfics vont sans doute hausser un sourcil en me (re)voyant là. J'ai envie de dire « j'ai perdu un pari » ou « j'étais bourrée quand j'ai dis oui » mais non même pas en fait. Cette fic est un cadeau pour SeanConneraille, qui méritait bien de trahir ma cause pro-fic originales ! \o/

Vous êtes préviendu, c'est court, et ça parle de meussieurs qui font des choses pas très propres contre des murs.

* * *

**Bang bang bang on the wall**

Théodore Nott ne regrettait pas les murs de Poudlard.

Surtout pas ceux du dortoir des Serpentard, tellement humides qu'ils en devenaient visqueux, en plus d'être atrocement rugueux et froids. Il se disait souvent que c'était à cause d'eux si la plupart des jeunes sorciers craignaient de se voir envoyé à Serprentard par le Choixpeau magique. Quel enfant de onze ans rêverait de passer les sept prochaines années de sa vie dans un cachot verdâtre ?

« Des enfants comme nous ? », rétorquait invariablement Blaise sans lever les yeux de son journal.

« Des sangs-pur comme nous », rectifiait Draco avec un sourire en coin.

Ce à quoi Théo répondait par une petite mimique d'appréciation, et reprenait ce qu'il était en train de faire avant que cette question ne lui traverse l'esprit.

Mais bref. Il avait quitté ces fichus murs depuis deux ans maintenant. Il n'y pensait presque plus, sauf quand il faisait des cauchemars, et qu'il repensait à ces s-e-p-t LONGUES années d'enfermement et de sociabilisation forcée avec ses camarades.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que l'internat pour un garçon solitaire.

Heureusement, il avait rapidement trouvé la parade. Pour avoir cette paix qu'il convoitait tant, être libéré de l'obligation adolescente de faire partie d'un groupe et de le clamer haut et fort, il suffisait de trouver le bon type de personne à coller : un jeune homme égocentrique qui n'aimait que lui et lui seul, et détestait donc tout autant qu'un garçon solitaire les autres groupes d'ados, s'ils ne gravitaient pas tous autour de sa petite personne.

Le problème avait vite été réglé. Draco Malfoy était le roi de leur génération de Serpentard, éclipsait tous les autres par son aura de diva flamboyante. Donc il était impossible de briller en sa présence. Donc les autres garçons égocentriques le fuyaient, ou ne le fréquentaient pas plus que ça, juste comme en passant, pour leur image.

Donc Théodore Nott était devenu ami avec Blaise Zabini.

Ami ?

Plus qu'ami ?

Il ne s'y connaissait pas trop, mais Théo se disait que chez les moldus aussi, être ami avec quelqu'un n'impliquait pas de le plaquer tous les jours contre un mur pour lui rouler des pelles.

Ils en avaient parlé, une fois, tous les deux, assis dans leur grand lit, quelques mois après qu'ils aient aménagé ensemble. Théo avait soudain imité la voix bourgeoise d'une fille Serpentard qu'ils avaient tous deux fréquentés un temps, durant leurs vertes années, et s'était exclamé :

« Mais alors, nous serions un coûûûûple ? »

Blaise s'était brusquement étranglé avec sa salive, l'avait regardé d'un air horrifié, et Théo avait été partagé entre une furieuse envie de rire et une étrange amertume.

Amis. Ils s'en tenaient là et n'en avaient plus reparlé depuis. Même s'ils vivaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble, baisaient ensemble… Mais pour deux ex-mangemorts en pleine reconversion, deux rejetons de bonne famille sorcière, deux jeunes hommes à l'avenir brillant malgré l'opprobre que les _évènements récents_ avaient jeté sur eux, il valait mieux en effet jouer aux amis.

Surtout que les prix de l'immobilier avaient flambé après la chute de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et que les derniers sortis de Poudlard étaient nombreux à devoir se rabattre sur la colocation pour pouvoir se lancer dans la vie sorcière active. Même les jeunes de bonnes familles. Surtout les jeunes de bonnes familles, parce que la plupart avaient juré allégeances à Vous-savez-qui et connaissaient de fait quelques petits soucis de finance, maintenant qu'il n'était définitivement plus.

Blaise était encore loin de la ruine, vivant sur les restes de la fortune de ses sept ex-beau-pères, mais Théo, lui, croulait un peu moins sous les galions. C'était donc sur des murs loués par Blaise qu'il se laissait joyeusement plaquer, tous les soirs en rentrant du travail.

Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il adorait ça. Blaise aussi devait garder une sorte de traumatisme des murs de Poudlard, car il avait choisi avec soin leur appartement commun. Tapisseries douces, peintures mates, carrelage lisse. Un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé.

Il fallait dire que les vieilles pierres étaient des tue-l'amour par excellence. Elles étaient froides et dures, écorchaient la peau quand on s'y frottait trop fort, lui laissaient toujours des courbatures ou des bleus. Ou peut-être que c'était la faute de Blaise ? Le jeune sorcier avait toujours eu du mal à restreindre ses ardeurs et avait une fâcheuse tendance à cogner les reins de Théo contre les murs qui servaient de témoins à leurs ébats.

Théo se vengeait en enfouissant les doigts dans ses courts cheveux noirs, en égratignant de ses ongles la nuque sombre de son barbare de compagnon. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi grands l'un que l'autre, mais Blaise était beaucoup, beaucoup plus large et musclé, et une fois écrasé contre le mur, Théo avait toujours l'impression de perdre quelques centimètres.

- Mmmfffgnlumière, réussit-il à glisser contre les lèvres de son amant avant que ce dernier ne revienne plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne.

Blaise grogna, visiblement pressé, et tâtonna sur le mur pour trouver l'interrupteur et l'actionner. Il l'aurait bien fait avec sa baguette, mais elle était tombée avec celle de Théo dès qu'il avait attrapé ce dernier contre le mur du salon. Et se servir de la magie nécessitait aussi de séparer sa bouche de celle de Théo, ce qui était exclu pour l'instant.

Blaise avait le gros défaut d'être extrêmement possessif, en plus d'être un tantinet égocentrique et égoïste. Mais Théo aimait bien. Ca l'amusait toujours de voir quel gros ours bourru se cachait sous les airs très raffinés et élégants du séduisant Blaise Zabini. Il était un garçon qui prenait très soin de lui, exigeant sur son petit confort et celui qu'il voulait offrir à sa dulcinée. Mais au lit –ou plutôt au mur-, pouf, transformé.

- M'a manqué, grogna-t-il adorablement contre la gorge de Théo.

Ce dernier ricana, flatté, et lui offrit aussitôt son cou en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Il aurait dû faire exprès de rentrer plus tard. Blaise l'aurait à coup sûr agressé contre la tapisserie du hall d'entrée, ne l'aurait même pas laissé atteindre les murs blancs du salon.

Ils avaient voulu les décorer un peu au début, quand ils avaient aménagé. Accrocher quelques tableaux, des posters de Quidditch… Les premiers avaient fini éclatés au sol par une ruade un peu trop excessive, les seconds déchiquetés par les ongles acérés de Théo.

Ensuite, ils avaient acheté des coussins. C'était tout aussi décoratif.

Ou alors il aurait pu rentrer plus tôt, songea Théo en massant les épaules de Blaise, tandis que ce dernier s'agenouillait devant lui, embrassant de ses lèvres brulantes son torse blanc et décidemment trop maigre.

Son _ami_ l'aurait laissé rentrer, se mettre à l'aise, aller prendre une douche. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait dans la salle de bain. Théo aimait bien le faire sous la douche, ce mélange entre l'eau brûlante et le carrelage froid, ses doigts qui ripaient sur la surface lisse, le savon qui moussait et faisait glisser ses paumes le longs du corps de Blaise, beau comme une statue de bronze.

Mais le salon, ce n'était pas si mal.

Il feula de plaisir quand les doigts de Blaise ouvrirent d'un coup sec son pantalon, quand sa langue courut sur sa peau et enflamma brusquement son aine. Théo se tendit de plaisir et bascula la tête en arrière, s'abandonna contre le mur, manquant de se cogner le crâne.

Il poussa un juron quand la bouche avide de Blaise se referma sur lui, le faisant bouillir à petit feu. Les puissantes mains du sorcier étaient vissées à ses hanches, pétrissaient ses fesses dans la seule intention de faire un peu plus languir son compagnon.

Théo eut le malheur de baisser les yeux, et le regretta presque aussitôt. Blaise, captant son regard, sourit largement et prit un malin plaisir à ne plus le lâcher, donnant un long, terriblement long coup de langue sur toute la hauteur de son membre douloureusement tendu.

- Lubrifiant, s'étrangla Théo en réalisant qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Blaise ricana et se redressa, l'embrassant de nouveau, et Théo lui répondit avec ivresse, sa langue cherchant ardemment la sienne, ses doigts se collant à sa nuque. Il fanfaronnait, mais il était sorti du boulot aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu. Lui aussi en avait crevé d'envie toute la journée.

Blaise le souleva sans effort, le plaqua contre la paroi pour ménager la force de ses bras. Théo noua les jambes autour de lui, sans se faire prier. Il l'écrasait si fort, et Théo l'étreignait si fermement, qu'il tenait contre le mur sans qu'ils aient besoin d'autres appuis.

En se relevant, Blaise avait eu la bonne idée de ramasser sa baguette, et il grogna le sort contre la gorge de Théo pour faire venir le lubrifiant à lui. Il n'avait pas l'audace de vouloir essayer sans il craignait que son compagnon ne le lui fasse regretter. Et puis il aimait trop voir Théo se faire des bosses, à se cogner et se recogner la tête contre le mur alors qu'il bougeait ses doigts humides en lui, qu'il attisait un peu plus son désir, le provoquait délibérément.

Théo l'insulta de tout les noms, gémit, se tortilla, l'insulta encore, lui et le mur la fois où il se tapa le crâne un peu trop fort. Blaise ricana, encore une fois, et se fit pardonner par un baiser presque chaste à côté de leurs nombreux patins d'adolescents surexcités. Puis, langoureusement, il lui donna une autre raison de l'injurier et de se frapper la tête contre le mur.

- Oh put… commença Théo en fermant les yeux.

Le reste se perdit dans un gémissement de satisfaction pure, alors que son corps accueillait avec délice celui de Blaise. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large non plus à vrai dire et souffla doucement, dérouté comme toujours par cette sensation étrange. Un peu de honte, à se sentir si bien entre les cuisses de son _ami_. Et énormément de plaisir à s'y trouver.

Il bougea lentement, et Théo feula encore –« t'imites le cri du lapin ? » se moquait toujours Blaise les premières fois qu'il l'avait entendu faire ce bruit-, le corps vrillé par cette hampe longue et chaude et puissante et…

- Oh ouiiii ! minauda-t-il avec délice contre l'oreille de Blaise, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les cils papillonnants.

Si les autres Serpentards se foutaient de lui parce qu'il ressemblait à un lapin, un grand lapin à forme humaine, alors son Blaise, lui, était un fougueux étalon qui adorait martyriser les pauvres lapins innocents. Et qui se mit à le chevaucher avec fougue pour le lui prouver, plaquant un peu plus son corps contre le mur.

Prisonnier de l'étau de son amant, bloqué contre le mur froid, Théo ne pouvait qu'encaisser ses puissants coups de rein avec des gémissements voluptueux. Les coups de hanches saccadés de Blaise, irréguliers, forcenés, provoquaient un bruit irrégulier et sourd, faisaient trembler la cloison

S'ils avaient été Moldu, leurs voisins auraient eu toutes les raisons de leur en vouloir, entre les coups au rythme effréné de l'un et les cris volontaires de l'autre. Mais ils étaient sorciers, et avaient porté un soin tout particulier à l'insonorisation. Ils tenaient à leur image, et n'avaient pas spécialement envie que l'on découvre à quel point Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott _adoraient_ faire des cochonneries contre les murs.

Théo sourit, rien qu'à cette idée. Puis échappa un petit rire amusé.

Blaise arqua les sourcils et se figea net, le souffle court, l'œil intrigué.

- Quoi ?

Théo éclata de rire et l'attrapa vigoureusement par la nuque, pour qu'il cesse de se poser des questions et vienne plutôt l'embrasser. Blaise obéit docilement pour une fois et recommença à le posséder passionnément contre le mur de leur salon. Ses mouvements étaient longs, torrides, s'imposant profondément dans le corps de son amant, le faisant sien encore et encore, égoïste et possessif.

Théo le laissa faire avec joie, l'encouragea même avec de plus en plus de liberté, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tendent, tous les deux, pas en même temps mais pas longtemps l'un après l'autre, se connaissant si bien après toutes ces années.

Ils glissèrent mollement jusqu'au sol, tous les deux enlacés, débraillés, à moitié déshabillés. Les cheveux de Théo étaient en bataille sur ses nouvelles bosses, les épaules dénudées de Blaise garderaient des marques de griffures pendant un long moment. Haletant tous les deux, ils se sourirent comme deux idiots, encore dans l'ivresse post-orgasmique.

- Demain, j'te jure, c'est toi qui prend cher, gronda Théo avec un gémissement satisfait.

- Seulement si c'est contre le mur de la cuisine, rétorqua Blaise en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe en sueur.

D'accord, Blaise refusait d'avouer qu'ils étaient plus que des amis. Mais Théo aussi, en fait, avait un peu du mal à admettre la stricte vérité et se plaisait bien dans ce voile de non-dit rassurant et douillet.

Il savait que Blaise adorait au moins aussi fort que lui être plaqué contre les murs pour être sauvagement culbuté. Ca lui suffisait très largement. Parce que les murs avaient une place très importante dans leur vie de couple.

oOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Voila voila.

J'ai un peu honte.

Si vous voulez me jeter des oeufs pourris pour avoir souillé le fandom, vous me trouverez sur Manyfics, disponible pour servir de cible. Et si par hasard ce truc vous avait plus et que vous vouliez en lire d'autres, vous me trouverez aussi sur Manyfics avec plein de fictions originales sur des messieurs qui font des cochoncetés.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! :D


End file.
